pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Cyrus and Valerie's Big Day
Trying to discover more Mega Evolution, Wolf and his group of little warriors go through the grass of Route 10 to find out the recent over Mega Evolution. Wolf bumps into a horde of....of....NOSEPASS! They sure seem nosey.. Wolf: *Drops to his knees* Nosepass? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOse... Cyrus: I'll deal with them... Wolf: Well I mean, save one for me to catch. Cyrus: As you wish, my friend. *Cyrus uses Sand Tomb on 4 of the Nosepass, stunning, and beating them* One of the Nosepass sits there and acts as if it is royalty or something. ''' Nosepass: GOOD HEAVENS! Am I some sort of Worthy Being? Is this why you allow me to live?! *sniff* *snort* Wolf: Ugh. Just come with me... *chunks Pokeball* Nosepass: Whoopie! *Sniff* *Sniff* ACHOO! *Gets caught* *Sent to the PC* Wolf: I'll call him Noseway, cause when I saw that my encounter was a Nosepass...I was like NO WAY, and the nose, and.. Cyrus: Horrible joke, master. *Shudders* Woah! *Glows very bright* ''Cyrus has evolved into Krokorok'' Cyrus: Interesting. I could get use to this power! AmphibianBoy: Sure, its all fun and games until somebody evolves...pfft. Wolf: AmpfibianBoy, you are looking petty. Time to level you up some.. AmpfibianBoy: Indeed, train me to the fullest! I want the pain of exercising my body! Wolf: Okay.. *walks in the tall grass* AmpfibanBoy: I'll fight anything, ANYTHING. Just as long as it isn't a Psychic Ty-*Is blasted by a Psybeam from the sky* GAHHH! Sigilyph: Heeheeheehee! Hahahahaha! Take that WOLF. A present from the fair lady, Viola! *Evil smile* Aims a Psybeam at Wolf* Cyrus: AHA! *Jumps in front of Wolf* *Feels nothing* Hehehehe...*Huge Sinister Smile*...MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! *Uses a Crunch and viciously clamps upon Sigilyph, killing it in an instant. Wolf: WHY DO THESE THINGS HAPPEN....*Looks at Cyrus, with tears in his eyes* ....YOU! Cyrus: Me? Wolf: *Eyes get red* IF YOU'D JUMPED INTO THE ''FIRST ''PSYBEAM, AMPHIBIANBOY WOULD'VE LIVED. DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE DONE?! Cyrus: *Crys* I guess I was wrong about you...you....you AREN'T MY TRAINER ANYMORE. Oh, and another thing...Don' even THINK about using me for the next Gym Leader, cause I aint fighting! *Looks the other way* Wolf: *Gasp* WHO NEEDS YOU?! *Calls Cyrus back to his Pokeball* Buddy: Wolf...I...I think you should... Wolf: *Glares at Buddy* Valerie: Buddy, let's go... '''Losing a close, but yet silent friend, Wolf is angry at the world, it would seem. The rest of his Pokemon cry, and their crying makes the wild Pokemon scurry away, fleeing from such a sad scene. Wolf returns to the Pokemon Center, clenching his fists in a fiery rage. Nobody, not even Nurse Joy can calm down Wolf. Wolf: I hate my life, everything I do is a failure... ???: I do not believe you are a failure. I believe you a winner. Wolf: Who said that? Paublo the Pidgey: Remember me? You look like you could use a old friend. Wolf: I suppose. Paublo: I may not be the best Pokemon you've got, I could even be the weakest. That's not the point. You caught me, and you could've killed me. That is more than I can say for that Male Combee... Wolf: *Smiles* I think you're right. Paublo: Of course I'm right! But look, we aren't going to make it to Korinna if you keep dissing yourself and dragging down your Pokemon. Wolf: How do you know about this? Snappers: I told him...the whole thing. Sorry. Paublo: You should really aplogize to Cyrus, he doesn't deserve hatred. Look at what he has been through. Wolf: Look, I didn't mean what I said... Paublo: Neither did he. Go to him, Wolf. Go and fix what you've broken. *Wolf returns him to the PC* Wolf: *Wipes tears off face* Cyrus: *Sees Wolf approach him* What do you want? *Makes a aggressive face* Wolf: Cyrus, I'm sorry. Ok? I am truly sorry. Cyrus: Go away, I don't need you anymore, remember? Wolf: You're right. Cyrus: Huh? Wolf: You don't need me. I need you. Cyrus: That's just cheap-talk to make me want to rejoin you. Wolf: Cyrus, forget what I said. Don't come back for me, come for them. *Points at the rest of his team* Valerie: Please? *Makes a cute face* Cyrus: *Snarls* Ughh, whatever. Don't expect me to fight the next Gym Leader, though. Wolf: *Grins* That's ok, you won't going to fight the next one anyway.. Cyrus: Why? Wolf: It's a Fighting-Type Gym! *Laughs* Cyrus: *Sits there and sighs* Cyrus begins to stand up, and he walks out of the Pokemon Center. The rest of the guys follow right behind him. Valerie decided to train up a bit, and Wolf's attention was brought to her when she defeated a Golett with one hit of a Bug Bite. Although she was tired, Valerie exclaimed: "YEEHAW"! Valerie was evolving! Valerie (Now a Scolipede): YIPPIE KI YA! What do you say? I'm a rough 'n' rowdy Scolipede! Yippie! Wolf: Yes! We are SO going to destroy the next Gym Leader. Team Flare Grunt (In the Distance): Look, dude. It's that kid again...his Whirlipede just evolved! TFG 2: Darnit, our boss won't like this...We gotta do something, man! Should we kill him?! TFG: No, stupid. We can tie him up, and beat him up, and throw him outta Kalos! TFG 2: ....*Sits there as if he was in a trance* .....GENIUS! The Team Flare Grunts are pleased with themselves for being so clever, and plan on ambushing him as he walks past two abnormally large stones! Category:Episodes